Super Total Drama Dangan Ronpa
Sixteen high school students have been brought to Hope's Peak Academy, where they have hoped for a bright future ahead of them, with a solid and fulfilling education among them. They've all got one thing in common, a certain Super High School Level Status. But this place has more secrets and twists behind it than anyone could imagine. What they don't know is that this school is going to bring pain, death and despair among these students. The only way out is to kill, and not to be revealed in class trials or they must live out their lives inside the academy forever. Will anyone escape? What will become of them? Will the tension drive them apart? Cast Males *Super High School Level Delinquent - Duncan *Super High School Level Nerd - Noah *Super High School Level Jock - Tyler *Super High School Level Cadet - Brick *Super High School Level Athlete - Lightning *Super High School Level Redneck - Scott *Super High School Level Musician - Trent *Super High School Level Partier - Geoff Females *Super High School Level Goth - Gwen *Super High School Level Bitch - Heather *Super High School Level Clairvoyant - Dawn *Super High School Level Celebrity - Dakota *Super High School Level Retro Girl - Zoey *Super High School Level CIT - Courtney *Super High School Level Scientist - Izzy *Super High School Level Fashionista - Lindsay Chapters of Ultimate Despair 01: The Awakening Courtney's POV Looking as the gates in front of me were lock shut, I realised that I had arrived at the academy five minutes early. I have been anticipating this moment for weeks now after getting invited via letter. I mean, why not pick me? I have various skills which will push me in front of everyone, and I demand to have a great future. The Academy was many stories tall, made of reddish bricks and many windows sprawled across the fine walls. I could point out a smallish greenhouse, a pond in the yard, seemingly hidden inside some hedges with a duck on the lillypad, and a tall fountain standing high, flaunting the academy's elegance so it seems. This school definitely was for winners for me, and inviting me was inevitable. Cunning, smart, attractive and ruthless, I will accel ahead of anyone and do whatever it takes. Friendships don't matter in the long run to me, and I'll never let me feel despair. A perfect person like me doesn't deserve. Ego might be something I'm called out on, but when I'm winning, it doesn't really affect me, which is always. Smiling and standing firm, I stood in front of the rest of the group as they slowly dwindled in a small crowd. There were fifteen of them to be exact, and none of them seemed to be a huge competition to me. A few faces seemed familiar, but I didn't take a close enough look. I just knew I would be the shining star by being in front of them. Losers stay in crowds, winners stand out. It's always worked like that, and if I say it works like that... then it works. I was ecstatic, and could barely hold in my emotions. I might miss my family and peers back home, but I'm fine with staying in this academy for a while if it ensures my graduation with full marks. I'll eventually become the lawyer I've dreamed of, so, it's no big deal for me. Never let your emotions stand in your way, Courtney. My pride was almost speaking to me in some form, so this was a big deal to me. Brick's POV I finally arrived at the academy, and blended in with everyone else. I will accel in the best way possible, as a soldier. I have my pride, my strength, my integrity, and everything else. It all just seems to be going for me. All of the people around me seem nice and not potential terrorists, but if it's anything I'll regret, it's choosing to leave mother at home while I attended this school to become the greatest soldier to mankind that I could possibly be. But it was her decision for me to accept the invitation to this school, and mother is always right. I've learnt that the hard way, but she is my biggest inspiration. I hope I'm not homesick for too long! My drill sergeant always told me to have more hope than others who don't, because somebody it'll get you through the rough times where you wish you had some. I use this advice every single day, and it's never been a let down to me! I smiled as I said this, but wiped it off my face. Alright Brick, you're serious about this academy. You want to serve this school and America, and strive to your best. Good luck, soldiers. I would say this to them out loud, but, don't want to potentially embarrass myself. Lindsay's POV I glanced over at the building, and was impressed at the size of it. Though at the back of my head, I couldn't help but wonder if it would collapse down at any time if it had enough. Oh well. This school seems like so much fun, even though I pretty muched flunked grade six... three times! I am really good with fashion, so this must make up for it all. This all seems like so much fun, and I can just chill out, make some friends, and be happy. Oh, yeah, and have a good future too! Most of the jealous girls in high school, I know I got accepted into one after three years, usually mention my lack of intellect-gilence, but I am really smart but I'm just prone to make many mistakes. But this school will change me, I'll be a genie and pretty! Everyone will love me for that, right? The guys love my personality, and this school will be no different! But, am I wearing the right skirt for the occasion? Geoff's POV Woohoo, I just kept cheering in my own mind after looking at the structure. Hedges, plants, fountains, ponds, this would just make for the most wicked party to ever exist. Oh, right! This is a school, parties can work here. But I'm here to make it through this without getting expelled, but I shouldn't worry about that, because they did invite me. Obviously they need my party throwing skills to make the most of this experience. I mean, that would be a pretty good job, right? I'm a cool guy, well, most people say I am. This one time, I threw a party in the principle's office. I did get so much detentions though, but I could tell it's awesome. Let's hope the teachers here are laidback, and looking forward to chilling as that is my purpose in life. Chilling, and enjoying life. It goes by so fast, so I really don't like keeping track on my education. Why did I accept this school, then? Well, the truth is, I think it might be like college. Wicked parties, with slip 'n slides running down the hallways, drinking at night, while barely sober in time for the assignments. That's life as I see it, and I've got no problem with it. It's all cool in my mind, just let back, and party! I hope the other people enjoy it all. Gwen's POV Just observing the people all around me, I know this isn't the right experience for me. The school does look pretty sleek, as it is fine looking and seems to be new, but I just don't want to do it. I was pressured by my parents at first to accept, when I'd rather be sitting in my room sketching right now. Not even the nice high rise building, or lovely secluded pond could make up for my disappointed expectations of this place. They're probably all idiots anyway, I can just tell that this won't be fun. As an artist, I should keep my head strong and entire the grand marble halls as I suspect with pride, and graduate with full marks. Well, what will my hope be to getting through this? A degree in fine arts. As long as that's my motivation, I can possibly avoid the party loving, uptight, bossy, rude, idiotic, jerks that this place could possibly contain among the crowd I am in. But I'm no better myself, I guess. I'm always generalizing. Maybe this place could be the perfect retreat, and help set my life straight? Tyler's POV Standing in the crowd among many of the people, I knew I could ace all of this. I'm rough, tough, and never give up even if it means slipping on my face and messing up in front of everyone. I glanced around at everyone, trying to decode who my peers would be, and what they would be like. It's so silent, a needle would probably be heard dropping onto the cracking concerete below us, which seemed like it needed some refurbished, unlike the large academy standing before us. Infact, the only distinguishable sounds were the loud breathing behind us, and some low traffic. Otherwise, it's silent and awkward. I'm not an awkward person, I'm acing in so many sports. People could say I'm a klutz, but looking at the sophisticated school in front of me, and many other devine aspects it has to offer, I'm here for a reason. I'm going to be a great athlete when I'm older, and this will train me to be great. Finding an attractive and friendly girl also seems to be another focus, but I can't let girls get into my focus of succeeding, and ruling. Zoey's POV I felt so excited and joyful inside the inner crowd, but I felt like expressing these emotions out loud would make me frowned upon. So I stood within them, with a fine poker face on as I adjusted my large red flower in my hair to make sure it's in the perfect placement. It might be a small factor, but I don't want to be judged by someone so everything has to be right. I mean, what if they don't like me? I can't take any chances with that so I should just try to blend in with them all. Not fitting in is just not right. But maybe them seeing me adjust my flower gave out the wrong image and intention, as if I am trying too hard. Oh, was it a mistake? I just want to be happy and impress all of the people surrounding me. There isn't too much of them going to the academy, and I just want to get on with my course and make the most of my time. So, impressing and befriending them all shouldn't be too hard of a process. But what if some of them naturally shun me? Well, there seems to be a gracious looking pond inside those hedges I can see, peering past the gaps inside the locked gate. With a smile on my face, I stood proud and felt like I can do this, with certainty. I will graduate with a fine future ahead of me, if that's okay with everyone and the teachers, and be happy with my life. I hope to be accepted. Noah's POV Observing the entire crew is really giving me second thought on this opportunity from the gods, per say, whether one exists is debatable. It seems as if we are all living stereotypes, as there is an obvious dumb blonde, the idiotic jock, delinquent, a cadet, goth, and the nerd me. But that's not the end of this. It's as if we've been purposely selected for some kind of secretly broadcasted reality show. But it doesn't bother me. I'll get through with flying colours, and ace everything in my way. I'm a genius, and my results and intelligence quotient can prove it. Communicating with other's in the academy isn't my primary goal, I doubt I'll ever even try to befriend any of them. I have a bright future ahead of me, whether I feel like initiating it all, and if push comes to shove, then I guess I've got my backgrounds in web design and game programming to get me by in life. I'll succeed, well waste my time doing so anyway. This place seems pretty grand, but will living with the rest of these stereotypes be worth it? Dawn's POV The building was delicate looking, and the pond retreat seemed lovely for my meditation outside. I cannot sense anything of a regular caliber, as negative vibes and energy circle the place. I can easily tell I am frowned upon by the others, due to my relatively mysterious ways. But, it means nothing to me if they lack spirituality, as I plan on having a good time, and solving whatever this place has in store for us. It seemed to good to be true, as I could sense, and the future reads some sort of demise. I will find out everything I can about this place, while staying firm, relaxed, and regaining peace with mother nature while avoiding discord of any caliber whatsoever. Many will think weirdly of me, but I have a special connection with the earth, and it's undeniable. My sanity will be tested, but I will keep my head up, and graduate with all of my effort. I honestly hope the peace remains undisturbed, and my vague predictions are all incorrect. I just hope so. But when am I ever wrong? Duncan's POV Hello, academy, I'm officially you're worst nightmare. That is what I begun to think to myself, as I looked at the tall structure in all of it's awe. Just looking at the dweebs around me, I know this school is going to be fun. If they expell me, I guess I won't really care. Education isn't important me, but putting nerds in their places is semi-satisfactory. When you've got street smarts, who needs this? I'm honestly surprised they even tried putting me in their buildings if they still want it staying clean. There's a few babes, I noticed as I delved a look into the crowd I stood in. There was a buxom bimbo blonde, with the biggest chest out, I mean, probably every guy will be head of heels in love. Some midget girl, that local celebrity with an ego the size of Ohio, some Asian, and no one else that really matters. I know I'm going to dominate this school, and why should I graduate? Following the rules is for suckers. Heather's POV Disgust and hatred ran through my mind, as I glanced at all of the other students attending the wealthy and acclaimed academy. It was unsatisfying thinking that I might spend a few years with these pathetic freak shows, just trying to get a great future ahead of me. I know I could run these chickens like the Queen Bee around here, and ace everything there is while getting what I want. If no one gives me what I want, then they will be in for a world of pain. No wonder why my old high school practically pampered me. I'm resourceful. The academy seemed to be worthy of my time, as I could tell it has a nice look, and fine outdoor areas. But will that be enough for me to survive the others with me? There is already someone with a mohawk among the crowd I am in, which is absolutely appalling. Does no one have self respect? I'm beautiful, intelligent, manipulative, deceitful, and better than everyone else that I've ever made eye contact with. My mother is even envious. Welcome Academy of Hopes and Dreams, I'm your worst nightmare. Scott's POV I begun to think to myself, after taking a look of my surroundings. The infrastructure is a whole lot nicer than the run down farm, and it even has an algae-free pond by the looks of it. I could pee in that. Some might say I'm a hillbilly, redneck, inbred, or whatever, but it honestly doesn't bother me. I'll be hunting them all down and trampling all over them, like the rats in the pantry that always bite through the 'taders. What do I have that they don't have? Strong will, courage, bad breath, stength, strong will... oh, right. School is for losers anyway, I was kicked out on the first day for wrecking the entire classroom after trying to hunt a mice in elementary which was sneaking by the bags. Papi is always proud of me, no matter what I do. Dakota's POV Who needs school when you're a celebrity anyway, no matter how acclaimed the academy is? These thoughts begun to slam through my mind as if it was a wreckingball. Maybe swinging on one could get me famous on the Internet? But I'm a star already. Why I'm in this school makes no sense, as I've already got the talents to pull through, survive in the real world as a millionaire, and the celebrity that I already am. I've had many television roles, and all of these people are unfamiliar faces but they should know who I am. I will rock through this tall gates as soon as they open, and study my drama and improve my voice so I can do even better in the real world. Becoming a billionaire might even be possible. Rich, famous, fabulous, and pure. The four best words to describe moi. I'm always praising myself and my skills in my mind, and I'm doing so right now, I guess. Be ready school, and Dakota fans! I'm going to graduate, and become even bigger than I am now! Trent's POV Looking at the rest of the crowd among me, I can tell that this will be a satisfying stay. Who knows, maybe I'll find the love of my life here. It's cheesy, but, I honestly write cheesy music and I like it. It means a lot to me. Some people say I'm a fairly average and cool guy, so I should do well in the academy. It seems quite luxurious, and due to the raging reviews, I'm completely surprised I was accepted. I mean, they usually don't go for the average guys like me, but the ones that really excel and are quite intuitive. Do I fit those categories? Nevertheless, it seems like a great experience for me, and pretty cool. Izzy's POV Bustling joy, I felt excitement creep up through my spine, and I couldn't wait to blurt it out to everyone. I'm usually one for breaking the silence... and everything in the science lap, as I'm concidered some kind of whacky progidy or something, it all feels too awkward for Izzy! This school seems so amazing, and really nice. The other people seem fun, maybe I could shave their hair? I wonder if the RCMP will ever locate me here. Anyway, I'm in the mood for a piggy-back. Suddenly, I bursted my arms up into the air, screaming out 'yay' to the world. The other students just glared at me, well most of them. Well, poo, do they have any sense of humor? Or passion? Or fun in life? Will it be Izzy's goal to make them enjoy that in their life? Maybe they like explosions? I'm sure I do. Oh, right, this is some kind of scholarship! Lightning's POV I stood, proud to be here. As the only athlete, I'm definitive that I will bring the thunder, and sha-bams that have ever existed, and graduate, and knowing how to spell it really doesn't matter. I'm a sports progidy, and Lightning is perfect at anything I can put my mind to. The rest are all a bunch of losers, and I'm the only worthwhile one here. Courtney's POV I watched, attentively, as the large blue gate begun to open and revealed the relatively small staircase before us. I led the group with pride, and slowly walked up the wooden planks, which had been recently painted over giving it a finer coat. I deserve the best of the best, so it's a nice touch. As all of us rounded up, the gate tightly closed and we were left with the large academy door, staring blankly into it. Of course, I'm the leader, so I need to make the first move. I held my hand out to the large handle, and begun to pull it back, slowly. But as I pulled it, I felt something inside me, right at the back of my head. Was I having second thoughts? Was there evil residing here? It was really uncomfortable, and it made me feel like this was all a mistake. I looked back at the others, with the door half open, and they all seemed to appear awkwardly. Some had sweaty palms, but others just completely ignored it. They all don't matter to me anyway, as I've explained in my mind before. I then stared back into the gap in door, peeping down at the hallway, and more of these thoughts begun to override my complex mind, which was really getting the best of me. I won't allow anything to get the best of me. "Could you hurry up? It's not that hard to open a door," I finally heard a voice from behind me, and looked back at my peers. It came from an Indian, with a short appearance and a blank face and the tone was relatively sarcastic. "It's not that much of a challenge." He once again spoke back to me, which was getting on my last nerves. But I couldn't make a bad first impression in front of the crowd, not that they deserve my pity anyway. I begun to override my thoughts again, clearing anything negative and fully opened the door and we all took a step inside. It was grand. The flooring was nice and marble, with a long hallway entrance. Many paintings, most recreations of famous ones, hung on the wall and other statues and decorations were nicely placed as we all begun to walk along in a line. "Beautiful," I spoke to myself, and knew something this nice couldn't have any strings attatched to it, relieving me. But now... it feels... almost as if I blacked out... 02: Mysteries Already Courtney's POV My eyes continuously flickered, as my vision was blurring, and it felt as if the world was spinning around me. It seems as if I had just awoken from a deep slumber, but the location in which I am in is a mystery to me. I felt a sharp throbbing pain in my head, and I rested my hand onto it, wishing it would go away. As I became adjustedt to the light, I took a closer look around to my surroundings and realised that I was on top of a large bed. It had fine reddish-pink coloured silk, with a lined pattern onto it, and appeared to be of a very fine quality. The room was also nice, with a wallpaper matching the blanket, a chest, plants, and other vanities which brought out it's suite-like appearance. Despite it's attractiveness, why am I here? Mysteries already inside this mysterious academy... am I in the academy? Or was I drugged, and locked up somewhere else? Well, it doesn't matter to me. I fixated myself up, and stood up to the side of my bed and begun walking to the door, hopefully leading me to an exit. I'm smart, and strong willed. I will get to the bottom of things no matter what, as I have hope, power, and wits. I held onto the doorknob, and it was relatively cold, sending shivers down my spine, which is weird compared to the room's temperature. But I opened it, and looked outside of the suite I was inside. Interesting. As the door shut behind me adruptly, I took note of my surroundings. It seemed to be a long hall, with many other doors with the other academy's nameplates on them. Turning arond, I noticed my nameplate on the door of the suite I resided in, or at least woke up in. So, was this the inside of the academy? It looked grand, and very well presented. But I wanted to find the others so we can get to the bottom of things. Walking adjacent to the corridor walls, I found myself in a large room, with a few other doors nearby. The floor was once again a white marble colour, and the lights unlike the hallway by the rooms, actually shun bright. Some police-like tape blocked off another passage, and to my left read a sign saying 'cafeteria'. It seemed likely that the others might have gathered in there, if they hadn't already awoken yet, so I walked through, and shut the door behind me. I was right.